1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical device, and more particularly, to an oxygen mask configured with two perforatable, modifiable membranes, which are beneficially positioned to allow nasal or oral procedures after manual configuration by an attending clinician at the time of the procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing sufficient oxygen to a patient is vital. A nasal cannula can be used to provide supplemental oxygen, but at times it is necessary to use a standard oxygen mask (a face mask contoured to fit over a patient's nose and mouth) to deliver a higher concentration of breathable oxygen gas. For example, if a procedure is begun with nasal cannula, but then the patient begins to need more oxygen, switching to an oxygen mask at that time is difficult and does not provide optimum oxygen to the patient. Thus an oxygen mask that can be worn before and during procedures, plus is designed to allow any of a wide variety of anticipated or unanticipated scope, probe, and tube orotracheal or nasotracheal procedures, is highly advantageous.
Although, conventional intubation masks are available, they are not versatile. They are generally particularly designed for either oral entry or nasal entry and a specific type of scope, probe, or tube; therefore, if the situation changes, the chosen mask may not allow access to the necessary point of entry with the necessary medical device. The multi-port, intubation-permitting oxygen mask of the present invention provides complete choice to the attending clinician.
Further, other treatments and monitoring may be required, such as breathing-therapy treatments and monitoring of expired gases to determine the condition of the patient. While conventional intubation masks do not provide for these, the present invention advantageously is extremely versatile, allowing quick and easy connection of carbon dioxide monitors and of a variety of breathing-therapy devices such as might be required, for example, a non-rebreather bag, bubble humidifier, humidifier nebulizer, drug nebulizer, etc.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a highly versatile multi-port, intubation-permitting oxygen mask that allows the attending medical personnel to choose the correct point of entry, allows monitoring of expired gases, allows treatment by any of a variety of breathing-therapy devices, increases patient safety and comfort, and greatly increases inspired and expired oxygen percentages—thus insuring that the medical personnel can offer the widest range of options available for the safest treatment possible.